The Soulless Assassins
by Blackstar84
Summary: Two hero's, Two different lives but one common goal protect their homes and loved ones and that's exactly what they will do
1. Chapter 1

A.N

Ok so this is my second story Soulless Assassins hope you guys like it.

* * *

Artemis's POV

OH. MY. GODS. I'm pregnant, how could I let this happen I'm the maiden goddess. I was walking to the house where the father lived when I noticed something different it was a godly energy but it was different than most, it wasn't Greek. I shifted into my Roman form but it still didn't feel right, I had finally reached the apartment but before I could knock the door swung open and someone grabbed me by throat and had a blue and silver sword to my throat. I looked and the man and found it was the man who was the source of the godly energy and also the man I slept with last night. when he saw it was me he released me and he said

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you I sensed a godly energy at my door and assumed it was hostile"

I waved off his apology like it wasn't important but in reality I was surprised by his respect for a god whose name he probably doesn't remember because I certainly don't remember his name and now that I look at him I don't even know him from Olympus. I step forward and asked

"what is your name and what are you god of"

hoping he was a minor god who would keep his mouth shut about this child. He replied

"My name is Thor Norse god of lightning, Thunder, Wind, Sound, Weather, Storms, and Strength next in line to become Ruler of the Norse gods and you are"

I gasped when he was finished because I knew this was bad and I mean really bad the biggest rule of being a god is don't cross breed children I was punishable by the creator Chaos and the Fates destroying all parties involved then I remembered he asked me a question and said

"I am Artemis Greek goddess of the Hunt, moon, tides, and maidens daughter of Zeus and Leto"

I saw him pale and he pulled me into his apartment and shut the door. He then looked at me and said

"this is very bad we are not allowed to cross breed please tell me your not pregnant"

I nodded and he fell on to the couch with a shocked expression then I saw his face change in to a determined face and he stood and put and hand on my shoulder then said

"fine then you nor my child will be harmed even if it cost me my life we shall raise the child to be respectful and powerful and I promise no one will harm him or you"

I looked at him in shock then nodded and said

"we will need help from the inside I have a few people who may help but it won't be enough to hold of the people who will be trying to kill him"

he nodded and said

"I have some friends on the primordial council who might help us, who is it do you think will help you"

I nodded and said

"I think Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Aphrodite, Pobos, Dominos, and Hypnos will help because all of them are friend and family who do you think will help you"

he nodded and said

"that is a good bunch I think Uranus, Chronus, Tartarus, Erebus, Pontus, Hydros, Nyx, and my brother Loki will help"

I nodded acceptingly and said

"so a few questions will our child be a god, can he go with you to where you live and what should we name him"

Thor replied

"no he won't be a god because I won't turn immortal until my father steps down and I take the throne also no he cannot come with me because the people on my planet are very strict and would exile him and I but I think we should name him Ryan in Norse it means 'little king' or 'Kingly' "

I nodded in acceptance and said

"I like the name Ryan and I understand your fears I guess I'll have to tell the girls that I broke my vow."

he nodded and said

I must ask the primordials if they will help and you must ask your friends meet me here tomorrow at around noon and we will talk about how it went just know I love you no matter what"

I smiled,nodded and said

"I love you too I'll see you tomorrow"

then I flashed away little did I know I wasn't the only one who broke a vow

* * *

line break

Poseidon's POV

What have I done Demeter told me that she's pregnant with my child and now we're on our way to the throne room to plead with Zeus to let the child live when we got there we saw Zeus in his throne with his eyes closed and lightning bolt in hand. I said,

" Brother we must speak with you"

Zeus opened his eyes and looked surprised to see me and Demeter together but regained his composure and asked,

"what is it my siblings did Poseidon flood one of your gardens again."

Demeter shook her head and said

"Brother you must not act rashly but I am pregnant with Poseidon's child"

instead of Zeus hurling his bolt at me he smiled which I found weird and he said

"Perfect I don't want Thaila being the child of the prophesy anyway so we can have Hecate change your child into a demigod and have about sixteen gods bless him both Minor,Major and Roman and raise him to be the strongest demigod to ever live what will you name him"

I piped up and said

"we decided to name him Perseus in hopes he will have his namesakes luck"

Zeus nodded and we sat down to find out who would bless him little did I know my son would have heavy competition.

* * *

A.N

ok hope you guys liked the first chapter the next chapter will be up next week Sunday and my sequel to Artemis's love and Chaos's champion will be up tomorrow anyway see you guys later and REVIEW!

Blackstar84


	2. Chapter 2

A.N

ok here's a chapter for all my reliable readers hope you guys like.

* * *

Artemis POV

That's it I don't care if I am the goddess of childbirth that was the most painful experience of my life. I am now at Thors apartment with everyone that we wanted to help, surprisingly no one turned us down. I laid my child on the crib Thor bought for him and everyone who was blessing him surrounded him, raised their hands and a mixture of colors went into my child. When the color stopped it was time for all of us to give him weapons. Hades, Erebus, Nyx, and Tartarus combined their gift and gave him a pitch black spear with razor wire all along the shaft that controlled the shadows, Dead, Demons and Darkness and a black sword named 'Deathstroke' that turned into a black ring and controlled the same thing as the spear, Chronus gave him a staff that would help his control over time, Uranus gave him a lightning bolt called 'wind spiker', Pontus and Hydros gave him a trident named 'hurricane', Hestia gave him a sword named 'The Presence' which could turn into a silver ring that could absorb fire and heal the user or shoot out the fire to harm the opponent if you turned the sword far enough it would shoot a light bright enough to blind your opponent or hot enough to cut through anything, Apollo gave him a electric guitar that could either blow out your eardrums or clam the angriest person down, Pobos gave him a blood red pistol and Dominos gave him a black one and even if when the bullets hit you the shot wasn't fatal it would show you your worst ear over and over but each time amp up the fear factor by 100x, Hypnos gave him two hidden blades that come out of his wrist, Aphrodite gave him a dagger that when he stabbed some one it would put them under his control, and Loki gave him a shield that was unbreakable and had blades around it. Then it was Thor and I turn, Thor took out his prized Hammer even though he mostly uses his sword now and breathed on it, the hammer gave a faint glow and then settled next to Ryan and glowed blue we looked at Thor and he said

"I have given up my hammer to my heir he shall need it more than me"

we nodded and then it was my turn summoned the bow I had made it was silver and black and was indestructible and laid it down next to him. All of a sudden once the gift ceremony was finished Ryan's icy blue eyes closed and when they opened again they were red with strange markings and the veins on the side of his head tuned visible **( A.N it looks like Saskue's shadingan and Neji's beakugan from Naruto** **combined) **but that wasn't all his teeth sharpened to where they looked like shark teeth and wolverine claws came out of his hand, three on each side. Then he closed his eyes again and they went away, I looked around the room for an answer when Pontus said

I looked a him expectantly and he sighed and said

"you gave him the claws because the wolverine is a wild animal so its under your control and you passed it to him, I gave him the teeth because the shark is in my domain so I passed it on to him and your brother gave him the eyes which allow him to see his opponents move before he dose it and see his weak points I know this because their are others who have had these powers and they have touched the ocean, I know everything that touches the ocean"

I nodded and was about to pick up my child when Styx and Lethe flashed in and said

"we have been ordered by the fates to bless this boy"

they blessed the boy and Lethe said

"I will come once a week to teach him his powers over the mind"

Then they flashed away.

I could only think of the hell this boy would raise once we took him to Olympus.

* * *

line break

else where Poseidon's POV

Demeter and I watched as the gods blessed our child and gave him his weapons **(I'm to lazy to write all his powers but he and Ryan are on the same level) **Percy got two swords 'Riptide' and 'Tsunami', a trident, a pitch fork with two prongs from Demeter, a spear from Athena, a double bladed battle axe from Ares, a lightning bolt from Zeus, a dagger from Hera, a javelin from Hermes, a wand from Hecate, a samurai sword from Jupiter, a unlimited pack of throwing knives from Morpheus, an ice pick from Khonie, a Gladius from Mars, a pistol from Hephaestus, a staff from Dionysus and that was it, Enyo, Eris, Nemesis, and Boras and did not contribute because they usually stayed out of wars and fights. We went to our thrones and Zeus said

"this boy must be raised here on Olympus until he is twelve then we shall send him to camp half blood until then he will stay in Demeter and Poseidon's care."

we all nodded and left, little did I know my son would not be the only one that was almost all powerful.

* * *

A.N

ok hope you guys like this is the second chapter and I just wanted everyone to know their weapons and powers next chapter will be up by Friday bye :)

Blackstar84


	3. Chapter 3

A.N

guys I'm so sorry but a lot of things are happening at school tomorrow I have mid terms until Monday but I will get back into my pattern on the nineteenth I'm updating this sorry because in truth I have more ideas for this one so ya hope u like it.

* * *

Artemis's POV

Ryan is seven now and I could not be more proud Ryan has already mastered all his weapons and is progressing with powers he has only mastered lightning, wind, thunder, and fire. He is very easy going (I blame Apollo) but don't get him angry because when he fight you can truly see the animal in him, even at this age the hunters have major trouble beating him and if he changes his eyes none of them can beat him. He is also extremely close to his uncle hades. Even with all the people who care for him I am scared someone on Olympus will find out about him and my father will kill him, he is not ready for that kind of fight yet.

I was torn out of my thoughts when the boy in question came up to me with that cute pout he gets on his face when he I in deep thought, he came up to me and dropped all his weapon in front of me and said

" mommy can you please upgrade my weapons there are to many to carry around and I need to be able to carry them all Pleaseeeeee"

then he dropped the bomb, he put on the cutest puppy dog face which no one could say no too. I sighed and said

"fine put all the thing in a group and tell me what you want them to transform into"

he smiled and picked up his spear, lightning bolt, trident, and staff and put then in one group then he put his guitar by itself after that he put his pistols together then he put down his shield and hidden blades separately and looked at me. I noticed he didn't put down his two swords, Dagger, hammer or bow and she asked

"Why didn't you put down your other weapons."

he responded

"I like the way they are my swords are rings, my hammer stays in the sky, my bow materializes out of thin air and I keep my dagger in my boot so those don't need to be fixed" he said

I nodded and asked,

so what do you want me to do.

he said,

"Could you please make my spear, lightning bolt, trident, and staff, into one staff so I could summon any of the four weapons in there at the my will also could you make the pistols into dogtags my shadow pistol into a black dog tag and my light pistol into a silver dog tag, Could you make my guitar into a necklace and my's shield into a watch and last would you make my two hidden blades into silver bracelets thanks mommy".

I nodded and snapped my fingers and they all morphed into what he wanted he squealed in delight and grabbed them, he put the necklace and dog tags on his neck the dog tags were on a chaos dog tags are usually on and the necklace was made of lace and rope with five beads on each side of the gold and white guitar pendant, his black ring was on his right hand and the silver on the left, he put the watch on his right hand and one silver bracelet on that hand as well the hook for this bracelet was a gold sword and the hook for the other which he put on his left hand was a white sword, then he strapped his staff to his back and put the dagger in his boot** (A.N the knife is the ballistic knife from black ops 2)** for a second I saw a full grown warrior ready for battle I smiled down at him as he admired his new outfit then lightning struck the ground and there stood his father, Thor.

* * *

Poseidon's POV

I laughed as I saw seven year old Percy causing problems on Olympus, just now he stole Hermes wallet and blamed it on Apollo who keeps saying he didn't do it. Percy is very powerful he has already mastered his powers and is amazing with a sword and Trident and is working on his other weapons just then a feeling came to me from the fate sisters I first saw Percy and a boy his age locked in combat then the scene changed and I saw Percy and the same boy back to back fighting off monsters left and right it changed again and I saw Percy clashing with a person who gave of more power that all the Olympians at once as the mysterious boy fought an opponent of the same caliber I then saw Percy kissing a girl while the boy was kissing a different girl behind him then it changed again as he saw both boys and the two girls sitting in a throne room much grander than Olympus then the visions just stopped, Poseidon recognized those as a fates warning, the fates gave them out every millennia to the parent of a child of the big three it meant that the child would have an important role in life but also a tough life. I hung my head at the life I had given my son. What have I done.

* * *

A.N

well hope you guys liked it. Also theres a new poll who should Percy be with for Ryan I already know he's going to be with but I won't tell you cause well it's a surprise but anyways the options for Percy are:

Artemis

Aphrodite

Athena

Annabeth

Bianca

Zoe

those are your choices the poll closes dec. 30th and all chapters for stories I am doing will be up on the 19th so ya Bye.


End file.
